Beijame
by Carol D Cullen
Summary: Harry vem agindo muito estranho últimamente, mas Mione resolve dar um fim nisso ou melhor um começo ... Song da música Por Besarte Eu n levei em conta o sexto livro


Por Um Beijo 

_Y no me has dado tiempo de disimularte que te quiero hablar_

_E não me foi dado tempo de dissimular o que quero te falar_

_Y no me has dado tiempo de disimularte que te quiero hablar_

_Que por un beso puedo conquistar el cielo y dejar mi vida atrás._

_Que por um beijo posso conquistar o céu e deixar minha vida atrás_

Há tempos que Harry estava totalmente diferente, afastava a todos que tentavam se aproximar. Hermione já ficara farta de suas atitudes e por isso tinha decidido que iria resolver aquela situação.

Então esperou até altas horas no salão comunal, pois Harry todo dia ia treinar com Dumbledore e voltava muito tarde. Ela estava quase pegando no sono quando ele chegou.

Hermione? O que você está fazendo aqui há essa hora? – perguntou Harry quando a viu

Te esperando – disse Mione calmamente

Para...?

Conversar

E quem disse que EU quero conversar? – perguntou Harry desafiador

E quem disse que você tem que querer? – perguntou ela rindo

Olha aqui, 1 – Eu não sou nenhuma criança para você mandar em mim; 2 –Minha vida não te interessa; 3 –Boa Noite! – disse Harry se dirigindo as escadas do dormitório masculino, mais Hermione foi mais rápida e se, pois na frente das escadas impedindo que ele passasse.

_Quiero pertenecerte ser algo en tu vida que me puedas amar_

_Quero pertencer te, ser algo em sua vida que me possas amar._

_Com um abrazo fuerte hacerte uma poesia renunciar a los demás_

_Com um abraço forte fazer te uma poesia, renunciar aos demais._

1- De uns tempos pra cá você está pior que criança; 2- a sua vida me importa sim, porque eu sou sua melhor amiga; 3- Boa Noite, só depois que nós conversarmos.

Ta bom, você quer conversar então vamos conversar, sobre o que você quer falar? - disse Harry sentado no sofá e se dando por vencido.

Sobre o jeito ignorante com que você vem tratando as pessoas

Agora eu sou ignorante?

Ultimamente? Muito!

O que você quer afinal de contas?

Que você pare com isso. Pare de tratar todo mundo assim – disse Mione dando um suspiro – Eu só quero que você volte a ser o Harry que eu conheci

Eu sou o Harry que você conheceu, os mesmos olhos, o mesmo cabelo, tudo igual!

Não! Você não é o mesmo Harry que eu conheci, porque o Harry que eu conheci nunca teria ignorado eu e o Rony como você fez hoje de manhã e também no estaria tendo essas atitudes – Disse Mione começando a chorar – Mais principalmente, o Harry que eu conheci sabia que podia confiar em mim...

_Y en cada frase oculta de lo que tu digas en un beso hablará _

_E em cada frase oculta do que tu digas em um beijo falará_

_Ya no me queda Duda solo veme y escucha, decidamos comenzar_

_Já não me resta duvida, só venha e escute, decidamos começar._

Eu só não quero que aconteça nada com vocês – disse Harry sem olha-la

Harry, eu entendo que você esteja preocupado, mais não é por isso que você tem que afastar todas as pessoas que te amam!

Se vocês ficarem longe de mim, vão corre menos perigo!

Harry, deixa de ser bobo, você nunca vai conseguir afastar todos de você e não vão ser essas suas atitudes que vão fazer uma lavagem cerebral no Voldemort que ele esqueça que nós somos seus melhores amigos! – disse Mione dando um sorriso acolhedor para Harry

Eu fui um bobo não? – perguntou Harry devolvendo o sorriso

Só um pouquinho.

Eu te amo! – disse Harry abraçando Mione, que levou um susto com o que Harry disse. O que aconteceu foi muito rápido, mas para os dois pareceu uma eternidade eles se separaram um pouco do abraço, seus olhos seus encontraram e não foi preciso palavras, um único beijo transmitiu tudo...

_Por Besarte, mi vida cambiaría en un segundo _

_Por Beijar-te, minha vida mudaria em um segundo._

_Tu sería mi equilibrio, mi destino _

_Tu serias meu equilíbrio, meu destino._

_Bésame y solo así podré tenerte eternamente en mi mente _

_Beija-me e só assim poderei te ter eternamente em minha mente_

Algumas semanas depois...

Oi – disse Harry chegando por trás de Mione e lhe roubando um beijo

Oi amor – disse Mione sorrindo

Eu tenho uma surpresa para você! – disse Harry com um sorriso enigmático

Surpresa? E quando eu vou ganhar minha surpresa?

Quando você quiser!

Então eu quero agora! – disse Mione dando um selinho em Harry

Vem – disse Harry puxando Hermione pelo corredor ao qual ela percebeu ser o caminho da sala precisa

Quando chegaram a sala precisa, Harry abriu a porta para Mione passar, ela ficou estática, a sala estava completamente diferente de todos os jeitos que já a vira.

_Um solo basta em este momento pra poder saber_

_Uma só tentativa basta nesse momento para poder saber_

_Si aun nos queda tiempo para estar en medio de lo que va suceder _

_Se ainda nos resta tempo para estar no meio do que aconteceu_

O teto havia sumido ao invés dele havia que naquele dia estava muito estrelada, a sala estava decorada com corações e no chão uma mesa com as comidas preferidas dela e de Harry, junto à mesa também tinha algumas almofadas.

Harry...! – disse Mione mais que surpresa

Gostou?

Se eu gostei? Eu Amei, alias, Eu Te Amo! – disse mione lhe dando um beijo

Que bom, fiquei com medo que você não gostar.

Qualquer coisa que venha de você é lindo e eu gosto!

Te amo!

Também te amo!

_Commigo no hay peligro vem te necessito, la distancia no es_

_Comigo não há perigo, venha te necessito, a distância não é_

_Motivo Del olvido, aquí estoy yo contigo y para siempre yo estaré _

_Motivo de esquecimento, aqui estou eu contigo e para sempre eu estarei_

Eles agora estavam os dois deitados juntos olhando pra as estrelas.

Sabia que às vezes eu tenho muito medo? – disse Harry

Medo de que amor? – perguntou Mione o olhando

De não ter tempo de te fazer feliz, de que eu mora antes disso! – disse Harry acariciando o rosto de mione

Você já me fez e faz a mulher mais feliz desse mundo Harry, e para com essa besteira de ficar falando que vai morrer, porque eu estou te avisando, eu vou seja lá for que você estiver pra te dar uns tapas por esse pessimismo!

Nossa que bela namorada eu tenho! – disse Harry rindo

Eu sei que eu sou a mais bela de todas! – disse Mione rindo junto com eles

Eu mereço

Mais falando sério amor, a única coisa com que você tem que se importar é viver intensamente cada dia como se fosse o último, com guerra ou sem guerra.

É eu sei, mais é que eu queria ter certeza que vou te tempo pra casar com você e ter nosso timinho de quadribol...

Time de quadribol? Vai sonhando no máximo exagerando um quarteto – disse Mione séria

Tudo bem eu ainda tenho temo para te convencer

É assim que eu gosto de ouvir você falar! Te amo! – disse Mione lhe dando um selinho

Então prova! – disse Harry sorrindo e Mione lhe deu um beijo, afinal nada mais era preciso.

_Por Besarte, mi vida cambiaría en un segundo _

_Por Beijar-te, minha vida mudaria em um segundo._

_Tu serías mi equilíbrio, mi destino _

_Tu serias meu equilíbrio, meu destino._

_Bésame y solo así podré tenerte eternamente en mi mente _

_Beija-me e só assim poderei te ter eternamente em minha mente_

_Beija-me ..._

N/A : Bom espero que vcs gostem se n gostarem pode fl q n gosto tb, eu sei que o titulo n tem tanto a ver com a fic mais he pq eu acho essa musica linda !


End file.
